


A Welcome Distraction

by riccambok



Category: DCU, Dark Fate - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), Terminator, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Lena, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena gets the attention she deserves, Smut, Soft Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, crackship, dcu - Freeform, jealous kara, supergirl - Freeform, terminator dark fate - Freeform, useless gay mess Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccambok/pseuds/riccambok
Summary: Lena is saved by an enhanced human from the future. A human who has soulful blue eyes and a kind smile for her and she'll be damned if she will admit that she finds herself falling for another set of blue eyes, ripped abs and messy blonde hair.Post S5, where Kara and Lena are starting to rebuild their friendship, but a new person enters Lena’s life, making Kara realize the real extent of her feelings for Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sam Arias, Grace Harper/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nia Nal/Querl Dox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic borne out of how hard my jaw dropped when I saw Mackenzie Davis play Grace Harper in Terminator: Dark Fate and thought to myself, "Why not give Lena Luthor a note-worthy distraction that will make Kara super jealous."
> 
> Here we are, I do not have a full plot laid out yet. I have ideas that I have scratched out as soon as I outlined them; and I would love to hear your thoughts and your suggestions. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This has not been beta-read, all errors are mine.

Lena’s POV  
Lena is in the middle of a board meeting when a ball of energy appeared in the middle of her conference room in L-Corp and ejected a naked person.  
“This sure as hell makes my board meetings more interesting.” Lena thinks wryly.  
The person has cropped, sandy, short hair and has lean muscles on display. Lena blinked a few times and quickly ordered everyone, except for her assistant, out of the room.  
“Jess, hand me my coat or anything to cover her up.” She barks out to her shocked assistant who comes back with her Dulce and Gabbana suit jacket that she took off when she arrived at her office.  
Not minding the grime on the person in front of her, she knelt down and wrapped it around as many body parts as possible. She wants to spare this person the humiliation of appearing naked out of nowhere.  
Apparently, the person has a different idea. She tries getting up and reached for Lena. Choking out her name brokenly and immediately springs up when another portal opened.  
Steel-like hands reached out of the portal to grab for Lena, but she was pulled away before the hands reached her. The person is now standing in front of her facing whatever it is that appeared. She is in a fighting stance and has most of her body poised to cover as much of Lena as possible.  


Kara’s POV  
She’s at the Tower talking shop with Nia when she hears Lena’s erratic heartbeat. She initially brushed it off due to nervousness. She knows Lena has a big board meeting that day. But it’s a full 180 when she hears the emergency beacon from Lena’s watch.  
She looks at Nia and whispered, “Lena.” As if that explains everything. Of course, it does, it truly does. She promised to always protect her and Lena usually doesn’t call for her help. This is the second time she did. So of course, Kara goes to her.  
She flies to L-Corp at Mach 2 speed and sees a regular-looking man in Lena’s conference room and Lena crouched behind a naked woman.  
Kara did not waste time to process anything else, except the fact that Lena is in danger. Quickly assessing that the woman shielding Lena is not an unsub, she proceeds to grab the man by his shoulders but she can sense resistance. She quickly used her X-ray to know what she was dealing with. Confirming that it is not human, but rather a robot or a machine, she’s not sure yet, she punches its face in.  
As one who usually has the upper hand in a fight, she was taken aback when the robot’s face fixed itself in front of her eyes. She quickly draws back for another supposed-to-be devastating punch but was met with a steel grip.  
They continue to grapple as the naked woman alertly observes them all the while obscuring Lena as if protecting her with her body.  
The other woman seems to make up her mind and went into the fray to fight the robot alongside Kara. She’s a formidable fighter. All quick reflexes and practical hits. Her movements are controlled, precise and militaristic.  
“Alex will like her,” Kara thinks to herself.  
She fights impatiently but with precision. Like she can’t wait to get this over and done with. After a frantic trading of hits, Kara uses her heat vision to fry off the robot and was able to melt down it’s endoskeleton to nothing.  
Breathing deeply, she immediately approaches Lena, but the woman blocked her way.  
She’s light and quick on her feet; Kara notes to herself.  
“Step aside.” She growls at the woman. Without waiting for an answer, she calls out to Lena, “Lee, are you okay?”  
Lena peeks from behind the woman and Kara rushes to hug her. Too fast for the other woman to stop her. Seeming to sense that Kara is not a threat to Lena, the woman relaxes.  
Turning her body slightly, she faces the woman to ask her who she is when she sees her crumple to the floor in a heap. 

Grace’s POV  
She’s supposed to keep Lena Luthor safe at all costs, at any cost. She has to keep Lena Luthor safe. She will keep Lena Luthor safe.  
She comes around surrounded by medical equipment and immediately her eyes fall to her wrists. She’s handcuffed as well. Given the circumstances in which she arrived on this Earth, it’s not unexpected.  
She hears Lena voice but can’t see her anywhere. She still has to recover fully and would need her meds to be fully functional again.  
She tries sitting up and immediately falls back with a loud groan. It hurts everywhere. She needs her meds quickly or else she will crash. It will only get ugly.  
She hears heels clicking on the hard cement floor, after a few seconds, she feels cool gentle hands on hers.  
Half expecting the hands to be Lena’s, she was disappointed to see a short red-haired woman checking her for her vitals.  
“Hi, I’m Alex and I’m your doctor. You’re burning up. Do you know where you are?” the red-haired woman asks.  
“I’m on Earth 1. I need my meds. Insulin, food and water.” She croaks hoarsely. Even getting those words out, hurts.  
“I’ll ask for some water and maybe something to eat for you.” Alex signals another person outside the room to give instructions. She returns to Grace’s bedside to continue asking her how she feels.  
“As for the meds, already rigged you up.” The doctor pointed to the needles inserted into her arms.  
Grace gave her a nod of thanks.  
“Where am I? Where’s Lena?” She asks as she attempts to stand up only to be steadied, this time by another pair of hands.  
“I’m here.” Lena gently pushes her back to lay down.  
Grace grabs her hands and holds them over her chest while taking deep calming breaths. Her heart flutters erratically, a strong reminder that she is still human despite the enhancements; and that this woman whose hands she’s holding gives her peace amidst the chaos.  
“And the Rev-9?” she asks.  
“Did you mean the cyborg that you and Supergirl fought?” Lena asks cautiously.  
“Yes. What happened to it?” she needs to know.  
“You and Supergirl stopped it. It’s reduced to nothing.” Lena firmly answers.  
Grace relaxes as she lets relief wash over her.  
This is it then. The end of the line for her. What’s the next step for her though? It’s too early to think about that. She’ll adapt, she always does.  
Before she falls asleep, she was able to muster enough energy to take one last look at Lena and send her a gentle smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and Grace have lunch together. It’s not awkward at all (inserting the sarcasm sign here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since November and I have been actively day dreaming the scenes and shamelessly wasting time away writing them in my head.

Grace’s POV  
After a week of tests and further examination of Grace’s enhancements to measure her abilities, Grace is released from Alex’s care into Lena’s. Lena practically fought her for it, citing that Grace is there because of her and therefore her responsibility. Kara and Alex are none too happy about it, but they don’t have any arguments that Lena can’t shut down logically.  
So here she is, shuffling on her feet at Lena’s apartment’s foyer.  
“I will ask my driver to bring up some of the stuff that Jess bought for you. Some clothes, food, and your supplements.” Lena says as she rounds the breakfast counter, placing her purse and laptop on it.  
She pauses and looks at Grace, gives her a look that is a mixture of softness, pity and determination. She looks like she has decided that Grace is hers to take care of now. It’s a strange feeling for both of them.  
Strange for Lena, because she never had anybody to take care of on this intimate, one-on-one level for a long time. She has never been dependent on Jack and Jack has never been dependent on her. Andrea, James, they have always been separate entities from Lena. But with Grace, it feels so much different yet achingly familiar. Like she wants to take care of her, but she also feels like Grace can give as well as take. She has felt this before, very intensely, for a different set of blue eyes and blond hair. That ship has sailed now. There’s too much history to really have a clean slate. This one though, this one is new and fresh and a bit confusing for her. Lena smiles at Grace and beckoned her closer.  
Grace gives a hesitant smile. This is new. Lena is her mission. Now her mission is completed, she doesn’t know where she stands in Lena’s life. She moves to Lena’s open arms and she feels like the weight of the world is finally off her shoulders. She feels herself melt to the other woman’s warmth. She knows Lena is not good with physical affection and the fact that she initiated this one does not escape Grace’s notice. She’s enveloped in Lena’s smell. She never had any reference as to what Lena will smell and feel like. If Grace thinks back to her earlies, purest memories of happiness and contentment and multiply it a thousand times, she will have an approximation of how at much happiness she feels wrapped in Lena’s arms like this.  
Lena feels so soft and solid against her. In stark contrast to the hard planes and heavy weight of her body. Lena feels like she has been designed for hugging, while Grace knows exactly what she was designed for. They are complete opposites physically.  
She is tall and gangly and Lena is a full head shorter than her even in six-inch stiletto heels. Still, she basks in the cool comfort of Lena’s arms. It feels quiet and peaceful in those arms. Like staring up at the moon in the middle of the night and knowing that you and her are the only ones awake at that hour.

Lena orders them food and they sit in a relatively comfortable silence. Lena finds Grace’s ability to revel in the silence a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of running corporations and the hectic pace of crime-fighting and world-saving chatter at the Tower.  
Grace eats like she hasn’t had food this good before. She exclaims every time she finds something different. She’s like Kara in a way. Lena brushes the thought aside; she simply has to focus on what’s in front of her.  
Grace becomes her shadow wherever she went. She feels bad having to leave Grace to her own devices. She did that on the first week that Grace is staying with her only to literally bump into her outside her building.  
“What on earth are you doing here?” Lena asks immediately when she recognized the person she walked into.  
“Well, I was walking around and I figured I can ask you to grab some lunch with me?” Grace explains sheepishly. She is in a plain white-shirt and soft ripped jeans and sneakers. She looks adorable. How can Lena say no?  
“Of course, darling. I’m on my way to lunch with a friend. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you’d come with.” Lena smiles brightly. Kara has been asking her to lunch for some time, but between her responsibility at L-Corp and with yet another assassination attempt a couple of weeks back, today is the only available slot in her calendar.  
Grace slows down her pace so that Lena can keep up with her. While she is all long limbs, Lena looks quite small compared to her even in her killer heels. She takes time to appreciate how good Lena looks. She looks good all the time, but today, she looks absolutely radiant. With her hair hanging straight down and her dress hugging her in all the right places, she looks so damn good.  
They enter a posh restaurant and they were led to a table where a blond woman with glasses greet Lena. Instinct took over and she scanned the woman in front of her who’s holding Lena into a tight hug.  
She is taken aback and does another scan; the results are the same. This bubbly, energetic woman who they will be having lunch with is THE Supergirl.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I brought Grace along.” Lena says as she takes a seat.  
“Of course. Hi Grace, I’m Kara.” Kara/Supergirl extends her hand for a handshake.  
Grace takes it in hers and feels the strong grip. She noticed a minute squinting of Kara’s eyes when she did not flinch, instead gripped back as hard. 

They talked about a whole bunch of things during lunch. Grace is starting to feel like a third-wheel by the time they were finishing up their soups. The other two women tried to include her in the conversation but it was stilted. She recognized that she has imposed and Kara clearly wanted to talk to Lena alone. So she excused herself to use the restroom. 

“So…” Kara started when Grace got up from their table.  
“So?” Lena counters.  
“She’s still living with you?” Kara asks.  
“You know she does, Kara.” Lena answers, albeit a bit puzzled with the intent of the question.  
“It seems I’m not the only one who promised to protect you.” Kara smiles her little bittersweet smile that Lena associates with her guilt over keeping Supergirl a secret from her.  
“It seems I need a lot of protection lately since I have breached the quota number of assassinations attempts this quarter.” She laughs self-consciously. She is not familiar with this Kara. This side of her friend who does not seem ready to welcome a new person. When it was Sam who was introduced to the friend group, Kara is ever so eager. What’s different this time?  
As Lena continues to mull the question over, Grace slides back to her seat.  
The conversation flows and Grace just watches and smiles at Lena when Kara tells a particularly sweet anecdote about them.  
All feels right, however, when Lena reaches out and lightly squeezes Grace’s palm under the table. Unaware of Grace’s elevated pulse and Kara’s questioning look. 

“Thank you for lunch, Lee.” Kara hugs Lena tightly and sways a little on the spot. “I’ve missed hanging out with you.” She smiles the smile that Lena loves so much.  
Grace and Lena walk back to L-Corp whilst Kara goes her way to CatCo. Kara did not fail to notice how close together Grace and Lena are and that Grace’s hand is ready at the small of Lena’s back, her stance protective. Like she will jump in front of a roaring truck for Lena. Kara knows that feeling all too well. She gives a last bittersweet smile before turning away.  
Lena, for herself, seems to enjoy the attention from Grace.  
“I hope you didn’t feel so left out during lunch.”  
“You didn’t have to worry. Kara is great.” Grace smiles and touches Lena’s arm to guide her to the elevator.  
“You didn’t have to wait outside for me, you know. You can come and visit if you feel like it.” Lena offers.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you.” She shyly lowers her eyes.  
There goes the hesitation again, Lena thinks.  
“You won’t be.” Lena smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek, “You’ll be a welcome distraction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments. Seeing them on my dash, makes me warm all over.
> 
> Oh, I’m on tumblr too: theendlessblog.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets invited to Game Night, by extension to Lena being invited.
> 
> Some angst, smut and fluff. 
> 
> Lena gets some much needed TLC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words of encouragement and the kudos you have left.   
> I still can't believe you actually like this fic.:)
> 
> Updates from me maybe sporadic as I do my best to write and settle on a plot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

There’s clearly some level of intimacy that’s budding between her and Lena. She’s been staying with Lena for all of two months and has grown more attuned to the other woman.   
She moves when Lena moves, like she has already anticipated what Lena needed, and she is there by her side to get Lena anything.  
Kelly and Alex notices this, and they comment on how in tune Grace is to Lena and that there seems to be something that would come out of it.  
Nia notices, points it out, makes Kara stop, and Lena blush deeply while Grace takes it in stride – like it’s the most expected, natural thing for her.  
They finished the food and wine that Lena brought over and Grace carried up to the Tower. Lena does not fail to notice how ripped Grace is. She is in a black tank top, skinny jeans and boots. The silvery white lines of her augmentation glow under the warm lighting, and her hair is unruly, making Lena’s palms itch to rake through her short-cropped mop.  
As they are settling down for their first game, Grace shuffles on the side not knowing where to sit. Lena is sitting on the couch with Kara (with the implication that they are pairing off). Lena noticed her and pulled her down next to her while scooting to the middle of the couch, sandwiching herself between Kara and Grace.   
As the game progresses and everyone gets drunker little by little, Lena leans onto Grace’s shoulder and traces the lines along her forearm with her fingertips. Grace lets her, and moved closer to prop her arms up at the back of the couch so that Lena can snuggle up to her. She basks under the attention of Lena’s touch. Lena’s feet are by Kara’s legs and Kara casually drapes her wrists over Lena’s calves as she leans over to say something to her. It’s like an awkward push and pull amongst the three of them and oddly serves as a visual representation of their dynamics.  
Everyone notices, except them. Alex’s eyes zone in on Kara to gauge her reaction. Kara is trying her best to avert her eyes as Lena and Grace have taken to whispering and laughing like they have their own little world.   
“Kara, would you help me with the drinks please?” Alex attempts to distract her sister. Kara jumps up and rushes to the kitchen.  
She takes a deep breath and looks at Alex. Alex just gives her a look conveying her understanding of what she’s going through and hugs her briefly.  
When they went back, Nia is interrogating Grace.   
“So, when you say you come from the future, do you know what has happened here?” Nia puts on her best reporter voice.  
“Nia…” Kelly warns softly then to Grace, “You don’t have to answer that.”  
“Okay, answer this one though. What is Lena to you? Why did you come back to save her?” Nia persisted.  
“L-Corp is a force for good in the future. Lena is a legend and her influence has the most positive, lasting impact to the resistance.” Grace explains.   
Lena cuts her off when she sees Kara and Alex return with more wine, “Sorry darling, tonight’s not the night for that story.”   
They resumed playing, Grace’s eyes never leaving Lena’s face for the rest of the night. Only slightly aware of another pair doing the same.

The next morning, Lena wakes up with a slight hangover. Slowly getting up from her bed and padding outside to grab her cup of coffee, all the while thanking higher beings that it is a Saturday and there’s nothing pressing that needs her immediate attention.   
She was surprised to walk in on a sweaty Grace wearing a sports bra and tight cycling shorts and holding two cups of coffee.   
Grace places them on the counter and motions for Lena to take one.  
“Good morning. I thought you might need one. I could’ve made you some breakfast, but I can’t cook.” She says self-consciously.   
Lena, on one hand, has not moved from her spot and has quite literally has her eyes glazed over looking at Grace’s body. She can’t decide where to look first. She has seen Grace naked, but not really. She was in the middle of a life-threatening situation and a naked woman is not a priority at the time.  
“T-thanks.” Lena manages to stutter out.   
“You’re welcome.” Grace smiles when she noticed Lena staring. She can’t be blamed if she flexed her arms a little right? 

For the next couple of weeks, they danced around each other. Grace not having anywhere else to go and she wants to always be near Lena to protect her. It’s hard to detach from her mission since it has been hammered to her brain and literally programmed into it too. Lena, on one hand, tried her damnedest to work. But having a ripped, attractive, enhanced woman in her vicinity is boggling her mind.   
Grace joins her in the Tower with the Superfriends. At this point, Kara’s identity is no longer a secret from her as she told Lena of her discovery during their lunch. She spars with Alex and Kara, and even Nia. Lena is still in a state of disbelief with the tech that has been so seamlessly integrated into Grace’s body. She’s been trying to come up with a fix on Grace’s lasting power by creating a new power source for her.  
Grace proves to be a formidable opponent even for Kara. She is fast and dexterous; she can anticipate moves due to her ocular enhancement. Her fighting style is diverse and Alex gives an impressed scoff after one torturous session with her.   
Lena conducts tests and studies how Grace was made. This entails a lot of spending time together. She could hardly complain though. She is fascinated. Her inner nerd is thoroughly satisfied with the number of new possibilities and Grace supplementing answers to her questions. Grace is whip smart too, she understands the science and the engineering that went to her augment. Even Alex geeked out over the Terminator-like hardware.  
Lena is so engrossed with the possibilities in improving quality of life not just for sick patients but also for those wounded from wars; it’s all but natural to take her work home with her even on weekends. After so many futile attempts to review schematics for several potential projects inspired by Grace’s augmentation, Lena gets up with a huff and goes to the living room. Grace is lounging in front of the TV in sweats and a plain white shirt. She gives rumpled-casual a whole new meaning.  
Lena feels guilty about not paying attention to her house guest more, so she sits down at the other end of the couch and asks Grace what she’s watching.   
The other shrugged and says, “Nothing really. Some action movies.”  
“Can I join you?” Lena asks cautiously.  
Grace gives her a strange look.   
“Of course.”  
They’ve settled in a halting routine in the past weeks. Grace gets up before Lena and when Lena wakes up, she already has coffee that Grace buys after her morning run.   
Lena then prepares a simple but hearty breakfast for Grace and fruits for herself.   
Lunch and dinner would be spent at her desk while Grace runs patrol with the Superfriends.  
They watch some documentary of Lena’s choosing.   
That night is one of those nights when they’re watching some documentary that Lena seems to be engrossed in. After 30 minutes, Lena feels too cold to keep still. Grace must have noticed because she said, “Sorry about the temperature. My body temp is higher because of the augments.”  
“That’s okay. Let me just grab a blanket.”  
Returning from her room, she noticed that Grace has moved and is now sitting on the edge of the couch with a guilty look. Lena is quick to reassure her that it’s fine.   
“Maybe I will snuggle onto you if it’s still too cold.” Lena jokingly adds.   
Grace swallows visibly. She shows some trepidation then opens her arms in silent invitation whilst leaning back on the corner section of the couch.  
Lena closes the gap and finds her spot. Grace melts into the embrace and softly kisses the crown of Lena’s head, making Lena look up to her with those beautiful sea foam green eyes.   
Grace feels almost guilty for such breach of personal space, but all logical thought vanished and there were only Lena’s eyes, Lena’s lips, Lena’s breath.  
The look is electric and is heavy with intention. Grace leans in and captures Lena’s waiting mouth on hers, and felt Lena’s hands on hers.  
It’s so much better than anything she can come up with. Lena’s lips are soft, warm and pliant under hers.   
She didn’t realize she moved her hands to back of Lena’s neck pulling her closer into the kiss. She heard a moan escape Lena’s lips (or was it hers?); opening her eyes slowly, she sees beautiful green eyes staring back with pupils blown.   
She loses it then; she lifts Lena up to her lap and kisses her with all of her. Trying to convey what she feels. Lena slides her hand to lightly scratch the back of her head and she in turn moans into Lena’s mouth. This seems to goad the other woman since she opened her mouth and Grace took advantage of it and swept her tongue just right at the opening of Lena’s mouth. Lena granted her access; the kisses then became more heated. Hands roamed bodies, tongues explored, breaths mingled.   
Grace slides her hands slowly up Lena’s torso and back down again until the edge of her big shirt. She slides her hands inside the shirt and feels smooth, soft skin. She reaches down to where Lena’s thighs are and feels soft, supple skin and grabs her ass. Lena whimpers and grinds down onto her lap. Grace feels drunk but her focus is razor-sharp. She can feel every touch Lena does and she can’t help but think about how completely and utterly in love she is with her.   
What did she say before about Lena’s body? That it’s made for hugging? Well, it’s definitely made for something more. And Grace wants so very badly to find out about the more.  
She wants to keep touching Lena like this. Wants to feel how soft she is, how pliant in her arms, how incredibly delicate. Her skin looks and feels very fragile that Grace is afraid to put the slightest pressure. But she does, because Lena is demanding it. Lena has her hand on top of hers to guide her to squeeze her breast and to slide down her belly down to the back of her thighs.  
She kisses and sucks on Lena’s neck, down to her collarbones and ends up laving at her breasts. Freeing one hand to cup a perfect breast and bring her a rosy pink nipple to her mouth, Lena calls out her name breathlessly. “Grace, I want this off you.” Indicating her shirt. She is not wearing anything underneath, and she feels the cold air on her chest and her nipples stiffen in response. Lena bends down and takes them in her hands and kisses them softly. Biting at them slightly as she reaches down to Grace’s defined stomach.   
What is it with her and ripped blondes? Is this her thing now? Lena brushes the invasive thoughts aside and goes back to kissing Grace.  
Lena let her hands roam. She traces the silvery lines that tattoo Grace’s skin with the tips of her fingers and the palms, from her collar bones, to her arms and fingers, back to her abdomen, up her sternum, back to her collar bones again. And again. Over and over. Because Lena Luthor cannot get enough of this magnificent creature beneath her. One who is hardened by circumstance but soft with her. Grace switches their position and lays Lena on the couch and goes on top of her to remove their pants.  
Now down to their underwear, Grace feels Lena wrap her legs on her hips arching her back. She makes sure that she has Lena securely against her before she stands up to carry them both to the bedroom.   
Laying Lena down gently on the large bed, taking a moment to back pedal for fear that she will overwhelm her with her weight and her strength. She doesn’t want to hurt Lena. She pulls back and presses her forehead to Lena’s. Taking a deep breath, she tries to keep still but Lena is none too pleased by the lack of progress. She impatiently rubs her toes along Grace’s calves and pushes her hips up to meet Grace’s while her hands are pulling her down for another kiss.   
How can Grace say no to that? In what reality will she have enough willpower to stop herself from immersing in Lena?   
So, she gives in. She loses herself in the kiss. Desperately trying to tell Lena how special she is. Lena must have felt it because it’s her who pulled back this time to look into Grace’s eyes with a questioning look.   
“I’m okay. We’re okay.” She quietly and calmly reassures Lena, who nodded and threw her head back to give Grace access to her neck and chest.   
They loved each other in earnest.   
Lena whimpering and biting the inside of her hand when Grace finally reached down to touch her between her legs before moving down to position herself between Lena’s thighs.   
She pulls Lena until her bottom hits the side of the bed and her thighs resting on Grace’s strong shoulders, her toes touching Grace’s back from time to time and her center ravaged by Grace’s tongue, teeth, mouth and fingers.   
Grace licks a broad stripe up to Lena’s clit which case Lena to buck her hip instinctively. Grace holds down her hips and wraps her mouth around Lena’s clit as she sucks.   
“Fuck! Oh god, don’t stop.” She can’t help but groan out.   
Pulling Grace up none too gently, Lena kisses her mouth and tasted herself. It was a heady experience. To be tasted like that, but she wants more. She wants to be able to do the same to Grace and make her feel all the sensations she is feeling until the wee hours of the morning.   
Lena reverses their position; Grace is now flat on her back and her legs spread wide. Lena takes a moment to pay attention to the specimen in front of her. From the messy blonde hair, doe-eyes, pert nose and soft lips, to her defined torso and long (and gorgeously toned) arms, to her abs, her cunt, her strong thighs and calves, even her feet.   
It leaves Lena breathless. As someone who can only dream to achieve this level of fitness, she is in awe of Grace. Maybe she has always been in awe of ripped blondes, she mentally shrugs.  
Without breaking her eyes off Grace’s, she crawls down and gets to return the favor. Grace gave out a small gasp when Lena’s tongue hit her clit.   
Feeling emboldened, Lena used her tongue to explore Grace’s folds and slid her tongue inside, all the while teasing out groans and barely suppressed curses from the taller woman.   
Grace, not being able to take the teasing anymore, sat up and pulled Lena onto her lap. They kissed messily, all tongues. Hands everywhere, like they want to map out each other’s body.   
Grace’s hands cup Lena’s breasts and she let her head fall to worship them while dragging the fingers of her right hand along Lena’s folds.   
Lena, on her part, is sopping wet. She can almost hear the slickness of her cunt as Grace’s fingers sends jolts of pleasure to the lower part of her belly.   
Lena breathing becomes more uneven and she can’t help but move her hips to grind down against Grace’s hand. She wants Grace to be inside her so bad.  
Grace seems to pick up on this and gave Lena what she badly needed. She inserts two fingers into Lena and hears a gasp, almost a small choking sound at the back of Lena’s throat as she did so. She still for a moment so that Lena can get used to the fingers filling her.   
Lena whimpers and sinks into Grace’s fingers. Her head coming down from being thrown back to let out her gasp. She opens her eyes, but they’re unfocused. She tightly closes then again as Grace started moving. She drags out her fingers agonizingly slow and almost pull them all the way out before going back in again.   
Lena lets out an impatient whine making Grace give a small smile as she kisses her. She bites Lena’s lower lip before she fucks her in earnest.   
Breasts bouncing from the force that Grace is exerting, Lena can only hold on to Grace’s back and dig her nails there. She’s sure she’ll leave deep scratch marks if she judges by the intensity of what she feels.   
The angle and the position that they were fucking in makes her feel the length of the other woman’s fingers buried in her. She feels full and deliciously stretched. It’s a decadent sensation – being held reverently close while being fucked out of your mind.  
Her walls started tightening and she knows she’s close. Suddenly, she found herself staring up at her bedroom ceiling, Grace still knuckle-deep in her.   
When Grace lowered her head to lick and suck on her clit, she knows she won’t be able to commit to not coming yet. As Grace grabs one of her boobs while sucking her clit and finger fucking her, Lena comes. She almost blacks out from the sheer feeling of it. She feels revered but at the same time thoroughly debauched.  
Grace gently pulls her fingers out and slowly kisses her way from Lena’s stomach to her mouth.   
“Not everyone has your stamina, darling.” She jokes as Grace continues to tease her.   
The other woman gives a small laugh, not saying anything, her eyes says it all as she peppers Lena’s shoulders and jawline with small kisses.  
Lena can barely keep her eyes open. She feels thoroughly ravished, as cheesy as it may sound. Her muscles are sore and she knows she will feel that delicious pull in the next few days. She doesn’t want to fall asleep yet, she wants to taste this woman who came in the most unexpected and tumultuous time of her life and make her feel as good as she did Lena.   
She rolls to her back so that she sees Grace’s face and she is met with those soulful eyes again.   
“Hi.” Grace smiles at her tenderly, lips a bit swollen, hair messy over her eyes and Lena can’t help a smile of her own.   
“Hi,” she responds gently and kisses Grace’s lips. She lazily trails her fingers on Grace’s back, fascinated by the rippling musculature. Drawing her hand to Grace’s shoulders, she pushes until Grace is flat on her back once again while Lena returns the favor in earnest.  
\----  
Much later, as the sun slowly peeks into the horizon, Lena sleeps soundly wrapped up in Grace’s long arms and legs. The sheets are messy and tangled all around them, she couldn’t care less. She hasn’t felt this kind of peace for quiet some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know how you find this fic. 
> 
> I love reading the comments. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can’t help but notice the parallels of where she used to be in Lena’s life before. Grace’s place used to be hers. 
> 
> This is a short chapter that serves as transition and insight to what Kara feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to be angsty with this chapter, but I think it got away from me. 
> 
> I really love the concept of jealous Kara. Plus the fact that Lena is getting some much-awaited attention.

The next morning, it could be the afternoon already, they couldn’t care less – Lena woke up to the smell of coffee. This is the second time in two days that she has woken up and has actually looked forward to her day.  
The door to her bedroom cracked open to reveal a naked Grace swagger to bed with two cups of black coffee and Lena can’t help but smile as she sits up and lets the covers fall away from her own state of undress.  
Grace keeps her eyes glued to Lena’s face. If you are treated to a double-dimpled Lena Luthor smile, you will not have any other coherent thoughts too and that’s saying something, especially coming from an augment who has a computer chip sharing her brain’s organic processor.  
There is no awkwardness between them, just a comfortable companionship that speaks of patience and resolve to see this through. Whatever THIS might be.  
“Do you want some breakfast?” Grace asks tenderly.  
“I’m thinking more of just going back to bed?” Lena teases.  
Before she can fully appreciate her own joke, her hands are free of her coffee mug and she is being kissed passionately.  
They end up having lunch at one of Lena’s favorite places.  
\--  
Kara is having a little down time and she chose to hang out with Nia and Alex at the Tower, when Nia shrieks surprising the sisters.  
“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.” Nia frantically whispers as she frantically scrolls through her phone. This earns furrowed brows from Alex.  
Kara just rolls her eyes at the dramatics, sure that whatever captured Nia’s attention must be some internet trend of the moment.  
When Alex shuffles to Nia’s chair her eyes widen and her jaw dropped in surprise. Let’s be honest, you cannot surprise Alex Danvers. So of course, Kara’s interest is piqued, she moves to the spot where both women are huddled.  
Once there, she sees Alex and Nia zooming in on a certain grainy picture. She reads the headline, Luthor’s New Arm Candy or Just Gals Being Pals?  
The accompanying image is shot by a paparazzi, Lena and a certain sandy-haired blonde are looking cozy while eating on the patio of an upscale restaurant. Their body language is captured by the photo. They’re seated side by side and Lena’s head is on the blonde’s shoulder while the other person looks to be saying something to her, her left hand casually cupping Lena’s cheek. And Lena is smiling her full smile. That smile that Kara has seen so many times when they are together, her smile that makes that double dimples appear on the right corner of her mouth and shines a light to her eyes. That’s Lena’s secret smile for her. Her. Kara. Apparently, it is not hers anymore. This crashes into Kara and she feels like she has been sucker punched. She lets out a breath through her nostrils. Alex sensed this and turned to look at her.  
“Kara.” Part admonition for her disappointment, part sympathy because it’s her little sister. Kara knows that tone anywhere. She knows that Alex will try her best to comfort her, but she also knows that it isn’t enough. What will be enough is to be on the receiving end of that smile she sees on the blurry image.  
Alex and Nia exchange a look.  
Kara is jealous. That much is obvious. Not matter how adamant she is in denying it.  
Alex and Nia talk to her about her feelings for Lena.  
She sees a lot more pictures in the coming weeks.  
Lena and Grace strolling outside L-Corp to some lunch place. They look like they’re having a good time, it comes across well in the blurry photographs.  
Lena and Grace dressed up while dining at a swanky new restaurant. They look enamored by each other and do not notice eyes and cameras following them.  
Lena and Grace out for a grocery run, Lena driving and Grace doing the heavy lifting. They look domestic and sweet.  
More tabloid and online articles cover their relationship, if it is one. The news goes crazy with speculation about what they are. One thing is sure, they enjoy each other’s company.  
All the photographs of Lena are always with Grace hovering in her orbit and always with a touch connecting them. As if they cannot get enough or they have to have that physical reassurance that the other is there. Or maybe it’s both.  
The same tabloids and news outlet who published the photos are the same ones who started publishing about Lena and Kara and Lena and Supergirl before. Now, it seems that there’s someone who is a more permanent fixture in Lena Luthor’s life.  
Kara observes Lena smiles more these days. They have since resumed their weekly brunches and Lena can’t help bringing Grace up. From a scientist’s and a lover’s standpoint.  
Kara can’t help but notice the parallels of where she used to be in Lena’s life before. Grace’s place used to be hers.  
It used to be her who picks Lena up for an impromptu lunch because Lena always forgets to eat.  
It used to be her who takes Lena to a new place she has read or heard about so that they can both catch up with what’s going on with each other.  
It used to be her who takes Lena grocery shopping because she doesn’t have real food at her place.  
She feels like an outsider, or a voyeur of what was her life before it all blew apart. She resents Grace for it. Then realizes that it’s wrong, she blames herself. Again.  
She mopes all day that Alex reluctantly agreed to spend their sister night sparring instead. Just to get her to punch something while talking about her feelings.  
When Lena brings Grace as her plus one to a company affair that Nia is covering, Kara nearly loses it. She pathetically asks Nia if she can be her plus one as Brainy begged off. It doesn’t escape Alex and Kelly’s notice that she has unceremoniously inserted herself into a situation that would make her confront her predicament, full on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. :)
> 
> This may very well be the last one I will post for 2020, because I am just so damn sure life will get in the way once again. Ha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena brings Grace to a company gala; Kara shows up and looks ready to fight anybody for Lena’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this chapter two weeks ago and edited it a week ago, I felt then that I do not know how to get to the endgame of this; but here we are. :)
> 
> Life has been happening lately. Got a new job and moved to a different city.

Lena walks into the guest room in a strapless floor length black dress of soft black velvet with a little bit of extra cloth that brushes the floor as she walks. It’s a one-shoulder number with a tight waist and a flowy skirt. It comes down to her lower back and her breasts, exposing a lot of skin in a classy but risqué way. Her right leg peeks out every time she takes a step in her ridiculously high red-soled stilettos. Her soft dark brown hair is done in a bun and her face is framed by large diamond chandelier earrings by Graff that must have cost some Wall Street type a year’s worth of salary.   
Grace’s eyes flit back to Lena’s face. She stopped breathing for a full minute. Lena looks so beautiful that it physically hurts for Grace. Once she has recovered, she takes Lena’s hands and gives her a twirl only to capture her lips in a kiss. Lena leans into her but stops them from fully making out.   
“Darling, we have to stop or we won’t make it to the gala at all.” Lena smiles into her mouth. Grace’s hands are busy mapping the curves of the woman in front of her. She loves these little moments with Lena. Nights spent making out like teenagers, exploring and getting to know each other.   
She inhales Lena’s perfume and angles lower to kiss Lena’s throat, but stops herself from doing more. Afterall, it is imperative that the host is present for her own event. Sure, she may look a bit dazed and ravaged, but she still has to show herself to her investors and her board.  
“Let me look at you.” Lena whispers between kisses. Grace steps back and spreads her arms as if to say, “well, this is me.”   
Grace is in ankle length black dress pants and a shiny-striped tight-fitting suit jacket with nothing else underneath, exposing her chest and the top of her stomach. She’s wearing low heeled shiny dress shoes, but she still towers over Lena at six feet. Her hair has grown a little longer and is now clipped at the back of her head. She looks achingly handsome and dashing that Lena has been biting her lip unconsciously.  
The surgery scars left by her augmentation looks shimmery in the low light of the room. Lena smiles at her beatifically, but at the same time looks like she’s about to wrench open Grace’s suit.  
“Keep looking at me like that and we won’t leave this room for another 48 hours.” She pokes at Lena, teasing in her tone.   
Lena laughs self-consciously, “It’s just, wow. You look stunning.”  
“Not as stunning as you.” Grace answers eagerly.  
Lena is on her before she can finish the sentence.   
It looks like they will be a tad late to their own event after all.   
\---  
Grace is not somebody who relies on her words to show her emotions. Not that she’s awkward about how she feels about Lena, far from that. She just cannot find the right words to describe how intensely she feels about the other woman.   
For her, Lena is everything. She has been wound tight around Grace’s life (or more rightly, Grace’s life has been wound tight around Lena’s existence) that she cannot imagine a time in her life where there isn’t Lena.   
Her mind screams Lena’s name. There’s only Lena in that moment. From her carefully done hair, to her eyes – her magnificent eyes, to her mouth – mouth that has loved and kissed Grace (she still can hardly believe that they had), to her jaw – angular, dangerous, and oh so delicate.   
Her whole appearance can bring Grace to her knees and she’s sure she has stopped breathing. How lucky is she? To be worth Lena’s time, much less her affection. She feels tears stinging at the back of her eyes and her throat closing up with emotion.   
“Well, this is me.” She’s feels self-conscious. She hasn’t worn anything remotely close to a suit. Sure, she has worn her uniform, but that was utilitarian in nature.   
The suit seems to please Lena immensely. Grace sees a hunger in Lena’s eyes, akin to how she looks at her when they are in bed together and Lena is asking, demanding, more. More affection, more loving caresses, more fingers. She doesn’t let her mind wander very far; she has the most beautiful woman in all of time right in front of her. And damn everything else, but she will unashamedly bask in Lena’s presence tonight.   
\---  
They arrive at the gala with 10 minutes to spare before the first guests arrive. Lena is swept up by her assistant for a briefing and Grace is left to her own devices.   
She sees some reporters have started arriving and spotted a pair of hands waving in the air. Nia is beaming and looks excited with a slightly cautious Kara in tow.  
“Hi! Where’s Lena?” Nia says by way of greeting. At this point, they are familiar with each other having spent some time on missions.  
“She’s with Jess for some briefing and final touches.” She answers somewhat formally. She gives Kara a slight nod. Whilst Nia is in a gossamer light blue gown, Kara is dapper in a gun metal gray double-breasted suit with marble-like patterns. Her hair is off to one side and slightly covers half her face giving her an air of mystery.  
Kara’s eyes scan the crowd and she hones in on the heartbeat that has been her saving grace from many years. She spots Lena and had to take a moment to find her breath.   
Lena looks ravishing. Kara realizes that if she wasn’t already in love with this woman, she is well on her way there. As she was about to take a step to go to Lena’s side, she felt someone brush past her saying, “There she is.” And those words sounded exactly how Kara might have.  
Nia glides by her side to whisper, “Wow, I know Lena is beautiful, but she is simply unreal tonight.”  
Kara can only stammer out, “She is.”   
Lena and Grace are walking towards them arm in arm.   
Kara smiles at her best friend, “You look, wow. I have no words.” At the moment, that’s really the best she can do. Her usual expression of jaw-dropping wonder is painted on her face and she can barely contain her actions and gives Lena a warm hug.   
Kara has always loved their hugs. They’re full-body hugs and she feels them in every cell of her body.   
Her expression and inarticulate stammering made Lena blush and smile openly, flashing those gorgeous dimples.  
“Well, I’m not the only one. Look at the both of you.” Graciously returning the compliment to Kara and Nia.   
If left up to Kara, she would have willingly spent the rest of the night making heart eyes at Lena, but Nia thankfully saves her from embarrassing herself.   
“Well, you know us. We know how to dress up.” Nia giggles a bit nervously, belatedly realizing the double-entendre of what she has just said.  
Lena gives a throaty laugh and the mirth actually reaches her eyes.   
“I hope you enjoy the party.” Lena motions to the room indulgently. She takes Grace’s proffered arm and steers her to a group of well-dressed men and women who look to be investors.  
\--  
Kara can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief to have been given an out. She mingles about for the next couple of hours and bumps into Lena from time to time.   
Making one last circuit of the room, and deciding that it is appropriate to leave soon, she spots Lena alone and makes a beeline for her.   
“Hey,” she greets Lena and touches her elbow lightly. Lena turns with a practiced smile on her face before she realized it was just Kara.   
“Hey back at you.” She sighs.   
“Long night?” Kara asks conversationally. Their discussions never felt as stilted as she feels now. She feels more of a stranger to her best friend.  
“It’s not too bad.” Lena answers with a small grimace. Kara knows that she’s tolerating it because it’s necessary. That’s Lena. Always putting her responsibilities to others before her responsibilities to herself. No wonder Kara felt a kinship to her from the first time they met.  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” Kara says as goodbye. Lena looks at her. She realizes then and there how much she missed the way Lena looks at her.   
When Lena looks at her like that, she feels whole. Kara recalls the first time it happened; it was when Lena was drunk after Morgan Edge threatened her life’s work. Lena looked at Kara like she can pull her out of the darkness, when in truth, it was her who pulled Kara out of hers.  
Before she knew what she’s about to do, her lips are already slotted onto Lena’s and she’s embracing Lena to pull her closer into the kiss. She gives a start when she realized that this should not be happening, because Lena isn’t interested in her like that. Lena has Grace. Lena and Grace are together. And Lena is her best friend.  
But Lena didn’t pull away, instead, she opened her mouth as an invitation for Kara to deepen the kiss.   
It’s all the things that Kara dreamed it to be. When they pulled apart, her face is wet from crying, so is Lena’s.   
“Why?” Lena searches her face looking for answers. She knows what Lena is asking, and she doesn’t have a good enough answer.   
Holding Lena close, Kara whispers her answer to the other woman’s hair, because she is too much of a coward. She has lost hope that Lena will still have her.  
“Because I’m in love with you. Because I have been for a long time, and I was too scared to step up to what I feel for you. Because suddenly we’re fighting and you wanted nothing to do with me. Because I chose to hide who I was from you, not only to protect you but also not to lose you. There are so many reasons I can give you, Lee. But none of them are good enough to make me worthy of you.” She cries brokenly. She doesn’t care about dignity at all. Everything is out there. All her cards are laid out and she feels relief in being able to tell Lena.  
“You are so unfair, Kara. You drop this on me just when I have some semblance of a life. I have waited for so long to hear those words from you. Because even if you broke my heart so many times over, you are still the only one capable to hold me tight enough so that those pieces fit back again.” Lena is openly sobbing now too. And Kara’s heart breaks even more because she knows she caused her pain.   
“Lena?” a confused voice asks.  
Lena abruptly straightens up and wipes her face. Her makeup is beyond repair now, but she has to at least show a modicum of effort.  
Grace strides hesitantly to where they are.   
“Take me home, please?” Thankfully, Grace doesn’t ask questions but eyes Kara with what looks like resignation.   
She wraps her arms around Lena’s shoulders while the other woman texts Jess instructions to cover for her untimely disappearance from her own party.  
Kara stands stock still watching the love of her life walk away from her, for what feels like the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection of Lena and Grace respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and I am at a point where I do not know how to proceed anymore. :(

As soon as they are in the closed confines of the car, Lena grips Grace’s hands tightly in a white-knuckled hold. Taking deep, calming breaths to steady herself, she grounds herself by feeling the bones of Grace’s hands and their warmth. 

This. This is what’s real. Damn Kara and her cowardice.

Grace observes the woman whom her whole being belongs to. She knows. She knew how Lena felt about Kara. Felt. She can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, but brushes it aside. Because Lena needs her. Her. Grace. The enhanced human from the future who dropped out of nowhere who somehow did more than just protect Lena. 

Lena. Lena. Lena. The woman who has fascinated her from childhood, whose genius became inspiration to all kinds of beings in the universe, whose brilliance saved Grace’s life one too many times. She can hardly believe how incredibly serendipitous it is that Lena was actually interested in her. A girl from nowhere, with nobody, nothing special about her. Lena has seen her and deemed her worthy of her attention. And lord knows, she will do everything in her power to continue to have that. Now that she knows what it feels like to belong, she doesn’t want to be untethered again. 

She wouldn’t force Lena onto something the other woman doesn’t want though. She would rather die a thousand times over just to make sure Lena is happy. Because she has earned it. She has paid for that with blood and her soul and Grace cannot do that to her. 

She understands it’s not the right time to talk about what she feels so she focuses on rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s back while the other woman silently cries on her neck. Lena is on her lap now and has tucked her face between Grace’s neck and shoulder until they arrive outside Lena’s building.

She carried Lena up into her apartment, much to the doorman’s amusement. But one look at Lena’s state wiped the good-natured smile and turned into concern. 

She deposited Lena on the bed and kissing her forehead. The other woman still has her eyes closed while her hands are holding tightly to Grace’s jacket’s lapels. 

Grace lets her and reached down to remove Lena’s shoes and hers. She gets into bed, still in their gala outfits and holds Lena. 

It’s all she can do. She doesn’t say anything. She’s not good at saying things so she stays silent and cards her fingers through Lena’s hair. Sometimes rubbing her arm soothingly, or her hip as Lena lays down facing her. Face tucked on the crook of her neck, legs timidly thrown across hers and arms around her waist. She cradles Lena until she felt her relax after some time. Much later, they fell asleep still entwined.   
There was no exchange of words because there are none needed and none seemed right for the moment. Because their bubble has been burst open and what are words compared to the force of their world being torn apart.  
\--  
Lena can feel her world spinning. Nothing is making sense. 

Why did Kara kiss her? Is Kara in love with her? For all her intelligence, she can’t quite wrap her mind around that. To have wanted something that badly for years, and now it’s right in front of her, it doesn’t seem real.

Yet Kara’s lips on hers are. They are as soft as Lena imagined.  
She wanted this for so long. And she honestly thought her feelings are unrequited, especially after the rift between them last year. She had an inkling, a tiny hope before that Kara may have felt the same but it became a foolish thought, she humors herself in her most vulnerable.

She hears a voice calling her. And she sees Grace approaching her carefully. Grace. Grace. Grace. This incredible woman who has made her feel happy again. Who made her feel hopeful? Grace whose silent presence has always been a comfort. Lena knows that she can’t leave that for the turmoil that comes with Kara.  
“Take me home, please?” She could barely get the words out.  
She feels herself being held and lead away silently.  
She became slowly aware that she’s in the back of her car and on Grace’s lap being cradled like a child. The ringing in her ears stopped, but the feeling of guilt kept her from looking at Grace.

Grace seemed to understand and did not push her. The quiet patience filled Lena with relief. This is what she wants. The steadfastness. The calm. The equilibrium, when her world tilts out of its axis. 

She has never been grateful as she is now. She feels herself being carried up to her apartment. She usually does not want to display this sign of weakness, but she reckons she’s safe from prying eyes. 

As she sinks down the mattress of her bed, she tightly grips Grace’s jacket. She doesn’t want her to go. And Grace didn’t. She slides off their shoes awkwardly because Lena is still holding onto to her like a security blanket and she never once uttered a word. 

The rational part of Lena’s brain knows that she has to give assurance to the other woman, but Grace seems to understand. She’s here, isn’t she? Lena would have to put her faith in that. 

Kara. She can’t think about Kara right now. Kara whom she has been in love with for the better part of four years, who betrayed her trust and is slowly gaining her place back as Lena’s friend. She has always pined for Kara as more than that. Their first meeting has been a roller coaster of emotions. Given that Clark Kent, one of her family’s most stringent critics (and is actually Superman) has come to interview her whilst having a green-in-the-gills, honest-to-golly all American, girl-next-door with him had her feeling giddy. She wouldn’t have given them the time of the day, because she’s not some teenager who can’t control herself around beautiful women; but Kara seemed to understand why she was doing what she was doing. She felt seen by a complete stranger whom she has met for all of two minutes. 

Right then and there, she has decided that Kara Danvers is someone whom she would very much love to be in her life—whatever kind of life she may have. And Lena promised to be better. When Kara barged in on her, asking for her help, she didn’t hesitate. Because how could she? Here’s someone in distress and damn her if she won’t help if it’s within her power.  
Kara slowly brought her walls down. She has introduced Lena to a new set of friends. Little did she know what little trust she has garnered from them while at the same time asking for her help in desperate times. And Lena never held off her resources and her intellect. She’s not beyond reproach but she is never prideful, she is always willing to help.   
Then came Grace. Grace with her quiet presence, who never fails to ground her and make sure that Lena is looked after. Her protector. It used to be Kara, but she didn’t know her then. With Grace, everything is laid out in the open. There is no hiding of feelings in longing looks, there is no fumbling with excuses to cover for superhero duties. With Grace, it’s simple and straight-forward and never with ulterior motives.   
Grace is the most undemanding partner she has ever had. When Sam is all banter and quick wit, Kara is all soft clumsiness and blushes, Grace is a gentle half-smile and vulnerable eyes. Lena can’t quite put those two parts of Grace together. The hard muscles, the proficiency in combat, the tenacity to protect Lena, the rough edges that one can see when she is on her guard trying to keep Lena safe. It makes Lena warm in her presence – secured even. That not even Kara, in all her super-powered glory can give anymore. Maybe because Grace has no secret to protect; Lena still gets worried when she’s out with the Superfriends though. She always stays up until Grace comes back to her bed – all sweaty and sexy as hell; overflowing with adrenaline and energy that they always end up in a messy tangle of limbs in the shower or in the bath tub.   
Grace, Grace, Grace. Her Grace. She has slowly and silently made her place in Lena’s heart and life and damn it all if Lena doesn’t want to keep that.   
Kara is selfish for making her feelings known just when Lena is falling fast for another woman. There is always the inevitable comparison between the two. Hard as she tries not to compare, but she is a scientist, she has two unique specimens in front of her and she can’t help but compare and contrast.   
But this is more than just science now, isn’t it? This involves her feelings. She is potentially going to break Kara’s or Grace’s heart. And when she does choose, she knows that her heart will break too.   
How can Lena move past that? How can Lena begin to even consider making the choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me on tumblr at theendlessblog.tumblr.com if you want to be a useless gay over Katie McGrath and Mackenzie Davies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> You’re welcome to talk to me on tumblr if you want to yell at me lol -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theendlessblog


End file.
